


Beastly Sora

by kingkjdragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Transformation, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Beast learns a new part of his curse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to all my fans, readers and subscribers   
> Also I own nothing

Sora was flying through the lanes between the worlds, it had been a few months since he had seen beast and bell and he wanted to make sure the two were doing ok and not having any heartless troubles.

Bell had to leave the castle to be with her sick father. The cursed rose decided to put the Beast to the test by making him go into a Rut.

 

Landing in the dance hall sora was greeted by the servants who had told them something was wrong with the beast. Making his way to the beast room he came upon the door. "Hey beast you there?" He called

Cogsworth hopped out looking panicked when he saw Sora.

 

"Master sora!" Cried the man turned clock in shock. "Cogsworth what's wrong?" Asked the spikes haired brunette as he squared down to the talking clocks level.

Cogsworth Quickly explains the past few days to Sora, Leaving nothing out.

 

Sora was worried, normally beast would tell if something was wrong but he had kept himself in his room and wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. Sora looked at cogsworth "don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this" oh sora didn't know just how to the bottom of it he would get.

Beast was curled up in the corner of his room trying to resist the dark urges plaguing him.

 

"Beast" sora's voice called out to him through the dark haze. Looking up from his corner his eyes widen seeing the blue eyes of sora at his door. "Are you alright?"

Beast jumps at Sora swiping his claws to tear off the loose clothes the boy is wearing, the shadows hiding Beast's body.

 

Sora reached to summon his kingdom key but was too slow, his clothes were ripped to shreds leaving him standing in the middle of the beast's room in nothing but his birthday suite, his fit body, perky nipples, bubble but, and 5 inch cock on display. Sora moved his hands to shield himself, "beast what's wrong with you!"

Beast started to sniff Sora and let the light reveal his own nude form and eyes blown wide with lust.

 

Sora started to step back his hands never leaving his crotch. "Beast what's the matter with you" he squeaked as he felt the beast soft fur brush up against him.

"Mate" Growled Beast as he pulled Sora against him letting his own hard 14 inch cock be known.

 

Sora blushed seeing the beast cock as he stepped back further his back hit the door. "Beast what's going on? What's a mate?" He asked, as he tried to not show off that he was getting hard seeing the beast's muscled and naked form.

Reaching down to Grope Sora Beast muttered "You Mate"

 

Sora gasped which turned into a surprised moan. He had never done this before and feeling the beast's large hands grope him made his cock rise to its full seven inches.

Standing tall Beast let his hard cock bob in front of the boy's mouth with a drop of pre on the tip.

 

Something inside of him telling to grab it sora did so barely able to wrap his hand around the long thick cock, he moved his mouth close to the tip and gave it a lick, a shudder going through his body at the taste of beast pre

Letting out a moan Beast rubbed Sora' hair and gave sounds of encouragement.

 

Moaning Sora continued licking beast cock and using his hand to rub and tease what he couldn't while his other one wondered down to beast large hairy balls and massage them.

A hand moved towards Sora's legs and easily lifted him so that he was upside down giving Beast access to his virgin hole.

 

Sora gasped at the sudden movement but it didn't bother him long as he kiss the head of beast cock before taking it into his mouth bobbing his head up and down

Working his tongue in Beast moaned as his cock was worshiped by the small mouth.

 

Soar moaned around beast cock as he felt the large long tongue penetrate his hole. "Oh god beast!" Moaned Sora as he pulled back from beast cock a strong of pre connecting it to his lips.

"Mount Mate" Beast said as he slid his tongue out of the hole.

 

Sora whimpered missing the tongue in his hole as his own cock leaked. Gasping he was suddenly on the floor on all fours his perky bubble but in the air. His hole gave a wink as he moved his hand down to his aching cock, "beast" he moaned

Lining up Beast let the head of his cock tease Sora's hole until he begged for it.

 

Moaning Sora thrusted back trying to impale himself in beast cock

Beast moaned as his cock sunk into the tight hole.

 

"Beast!" Screamed Sora as he tried to move but a pair of strong furry hands held him still. "Please beast move please!"

Moving so that he was sitting Beast let Sora bounce on his cock.

 

Sora practically screamed as east cock went deeper, his hips were a blur as he bounced on the large cock his hand trailing to his cock.

Moaning Beast bucked up into Sora loving the tightness.

 

"B-beast" moaned Sora as he bounced on his cock. "M-my" his mind was lost in a blur as he tired to speak. Suddenly he gave a loud scream as the head of beast cock nailed his sweet spot making his cock glisten with pre and is insides tighten.

As Beast felt his end Approach he bit Sora on the shoulder, marking the boy as his submissive mate.

 

Sora screamed as he felt his cock explode with out being touch his cum splashing between him and the beast splashing on his chest and neck while falling into the beast fur.

Beast groaned and shot his load deep in Sora, making his belly bulge out til he looked three months Pregnant.

 

Sora gasped as he felt the beast cum in side him, his stomach swelled up like a balloon, he fell forward landing on the beast chest.

Cuddling Sora close the Beast fell to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

Sora listened to the sound of the beast heart beat and felt his own eyes close as he fell asleep a single word falling from his lips as he did. "Mate"

As the two slept a glow consumed Beast returning him to his human form but with a Tattoo of a claw on his chest now.

 

The two laid to rest the heat of the beast satisfied.....for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora woke up with a groan and the desire to snuggle closer to his warm pillow.  
His eyes shot open and he jumped back in surprise at the sight of a naked man, before the events of the previous night came back and he whispered "Beast?"

Adam grumbled in his sleep as his eyes cracked open and he looked into confused dazed blue eyes. "Sora?" He asked as he started to wake up  
Sora's cheeks were bright red as he stared towards Adam's crotch.

Adam looked at Sora. "Sora what's wrong" he asked as he sat up letting his naked form feel the breeze. His eyes widen when he noticed the lack of fur or growl in his voice. He dashed over to a mirror and gasped. "I'm normal"  
"How?" Sora asked in confusion before falling over as he tried to stand up.

Adam rushed over to Sora and helped him to his feet. "It must have been when we mated" he said as he held the smaller male close  
Blushing Sora felt his cheeks heat up as he was cradled naked "Beast can we find some clothes"

Adam nodded and handed Sora a spare set of robes. "Wait if I'm human then that means" Adam threw in a robe and ran out the room  
Dressing Sora asked "what do I call you since you are not the Beast anymore?"

Adam stopped and looked back at the Burnett. He smiled. "Call Adam"  
"Should we go check on everyone" Sora asked before noticing a note on the floor, that explained Adam could shift to his beast form at will.

Adam saw the note as well and closed his eyes, in a flash of rose colored light in the place of the handsome prince stood the tall dominate beast

"Cool now you can still fight Adam" Said Sora as he walked towards the door only to be shocked when a 10 year old rushed into the room.  
"Chip!" Said beast as he changed back into his human form and picked the boy up hugging him. "Your human again!"  
The boy giggled and Sora could not help but notice the boy smelled wonderful, he did not know why but he moved into the hug as well.

Soon Mrs. Pots came in as well as cogsworth and lumière they were all normal and happy to see that there master was as well.  
Sora blushed as he felt his cock push against Chip because of the group hug.

Adam could smell sora's scent rising and smirked as he moved his hand down and pinched his ass.  
Sora let out a little mewl that drew the attention of the servants to him.

Mrs. Pots asked him if he was feeling alright while cogsworth was worried that he may have been injured. Only lumière saw his master wince at him and he smiled. He told the other two to come with him to see if the rest of the castle had returned to normal, they all left leaving only Sora, Adam and chip  
Sora was blushing as he was pulled onto Adam's lap.

"Now what this" he moved his hands down to sora's cock. "Feeling a little horny are we?" He gave sora's ass a smack and pumped his cock  
"Adam, the kid" Sora said panting as he was teased.

Adam just chuckled. "Oh I'm sure chip won't mind" he said as he gave the younger boy a smile. "Do you mind chip"  
Sora moaned when the small hand started to massage his balls, Sora's head laid on Adam's shoulder as he moaned.

Chip smiled as he played with Sora's cock, Adams smiled as he moved his hands back to sora's hike and slipped a finger inside while he sucked on sora's neck  
"Please" Begged Sora as he continued to moan, his hard cock throbbing.

Adam smiled. "Chip why don't you help Sora relax" he said as his hard cock nudge sora's hole  
Sora moaned as a small mouth covered the tip of his hard cock.

Chip licked and sucked his small hands rubbing sora's balls, Adam grinned as the head of his cock slipped inside his mates hole and he moved Sora so he sank all the way don't to his balls  
Sora was begging for more the whole time while also kissing Adam in lust.

Chip moaned around sora's cock as his own hand moved towards his cock and started to jerk himself off. Adam groaned as he had Sora bounce on his cock before he had an idea. "Chip why don't you show Sora how grateful you are but letting have a crack at your ass" he growled  
Sora groaned as his cock was soon squeezed into a virgin hole.

Beast gave a grunt as he thrusted into Sora making him thrust into chips tight heat. "How does it feel my mate" he growled. "Having my cock inside you while yours is inside such a tight heat" he pinched sora's nipples. "It feels good doesn't it "  
"oh God" Sora moaned as he was filled wanting it to never stop.

Adam grows sound very much like his beast form he thrusted harder into his mates hole and the force of his thrust made Sora thrust in and out of chips making the younger male scream as sora's cock jab at his sweet spot  
`"Cumming" Screamed Sora as he felt ready to blow.

"Cum my beautiful little mate cum" said Adam as he thrusted into sora's hole is cock jabbing at his sweet spot as he felt himself getting close  
With a moan Sora blew his load into Chip.  
Chip moaned and blew his own sizable load, Adam roared as he came as well filling Sora up with his seed  
Sora held Chip close as he cuddled up to Adam.

Adam wrapped his arms around both Sora and chip and planted a kiss on chips forehead and on sora's lips. "Mine" he growled in the brunettes ear  
"Yours only" Sora said before looking down at Chip and saying "Ours"

Adam smiled. As he kissed chip once again, "ours" he said softly


	3. Chapter 3

Sora knew he had to continue his Journey he just was not sure how to tell Adam and Chip

Adam knew something was wrong with his mate he could see it in his eyes. "Sora is there something wrong" he asked coming up to hug the brunet from behind  
"I have to leave the heartless are still out there" Sora said as he relaxed into the hug.

Adam frowned, he knew his mate still had his mission and the fact the heartless were still in the loose. "I wish you didn't have to go" he said as he buried his face in sora's neck. "I wish I could come with you"  
Sora was about to respond when the summoning charm on his Keyblade Activated. "Did I hear a wish?" Genie asked as he showed himself.

Adams eyes went wide as he morphed into his beast form and pulled Sora close. "Who are you!" He snarled  
"Nice Pick Sora, I am Genie a friend of Sora's with the power to grant your Wish" Genie said with a smile before turning Adam back human.

Adam looked surprise. "You mean you can make it so Sora and I don't have to be apart?" He asked looking hopeful  
With a nod Genie looked around thinking.

"How?" Asked Adam. "I can't particularly leave my home or my servants" he looked at Sora. "There like my family"  
Gaining a smirk Genie said "That is it, I will turn this Castle into a ship able to travel to other worlds

Adams looked surprised. "Can he really do that" he asked his mate  
"I Guess he can" Sora said looking up at Genie uncertain.

Genie smiled. "But of course my little spiky haired friend after all I have" suddenly genie grew to enormous size with planets and magical energy swirling around him. " phenomenal cosmic power!"  
Sora and Adam were in awe as the castle was changed by magic.

The once grounded castle was now air born with the courtyard and all. It floated above the ground then it was floating in the lances between worlds. Adam looked at this in amazement "this is amazing"  
As the Ship moved it started to gain more changes, Stone turned to metal and everything became Modern, the towers formed one huge one and the courtyard shrunk in.

Adam looked at his new castle in amazement. He turned to genie smiling. "Thank you!" He said particularly radiating happiness  
Genie smiled and said "You are welcome plus there are a few gifts in your room you two"

Adam looked at him in joy before looking at genie. "A few gifts?" He asked as smile grew on his face  
Sora was quickly carried to their room, where a huge bed now stood taking up a large space.

Adam there his mate onto the bed before crawling on top of him and capturing his lips in a kiss  
Moaning into the kiss Sora felt his clothes slide off.

Adam lowered his hand down towards sora's ass and pushed a finger in  
Sora moaned and wiggled as his hole was teased.

"Even after all this time your still so tight" whispered Adam into sora's ear kiss his cheek. "Should I take you in human form or do you want to feel the Beas inside you and have my knot back inside your ass" he rubbed his cock against sora's  
"Human so we can find out what gifts Genie left us" Sora panted.

Nodding Adam added a second finger and began to scissor sora's hole open before moving down sora's body planting kisses before wrapping his lips around his cock  
Sora moaned as his cock was sucked when he saw a chest with a ribbon on it.

Adam pulled off sora's cock and followed his eyes to the chest. "This must be one of the gifts" he said as he opened it  
Sora could not see but shivered at the sounds of amazement Adam made.  
Adam still had his back to Sora but a smile appeared on his face. "Well my mate tell me what do you think of the gift" he said as he turned around  
Sora stared at the toys in his loves arms, plugs, nipple toys, and even clothing.

Adam placed the toys on the bed but picks up the bullet vibes. "Let's try a few out" he strapped the vibes to sora's nipples and his balls. Picking up the remote he turned them on  
Sora moaned loudly as the vibrations teased his sensitive body.

Adam watched his mate and kicked his lips as he cracked up the vibrations  
"Please Adam" begged Sora thru his moans and panting.

Adam grinned and reached for another toy this one being a cock ring and snapped it around the base of sora's cock before cracking up the vibrations  
Sora started to toss and turn in pleasure.

Adam grinned and move closer to Sora and took his cock back into his mouth and into his throat.  
Sora curled around Adam's head as his cock was sucked.

Adam hummed around sora's cock as his fingers made their way back into his hole three this time instead of two. His three fingers moved around before curling into the spot her knew where sora's prostate was  
"Fuck Adam" Screamed Sora as he felt the need to cum.

Adam pulled back growling like his beast form. He moved so sora's legs were wrapped around his waist and thrusted his cock in balls deep in one thrust  
Sora groaned as his head fell back, drool coming from his mouth.

Adam grinned and began his thrust, his cock hitting sora's prostate each time he did, he then increased the vibrations to the highest level  
Reduced to babbling and drooling Sora was pliant to each thrust Adam made.  
Adam grunted as all the pleasure made Sora's inner walls tighten around his cock. "Hm so good my mate genie certainly left some fun gifts" he said thrusting in harder. "How badly do you want to cum my little mate? Tell me how bad you want it"  
"Please I will do anything" Sora begged to be able to cum.

Adam smirked. "Would you be willing to find more mates for us?" He asked as he gave slow brutal thrust right into his mates prostate  
"Yes, Yes yes" screamed Sora, as he begged.

"Then you do that my mate find more mates for us to make our family bigger" he said as he could feel his orgasm approaching  
"YES MASTER" Sora Screamed.

Adam grinned as he slowly reached up and removed the vibes from his nipples, then slowly removed the vibe from sora's cock, he left the cock ring on. "Who do you belong too?" He asked as he pulled back. "Who. Do. You. Belong. Too?!" He asked with each thrust  
With each thrust Sora screamed "You Master" as he felt his orgasm build to the point of no return.

Adam gave him a smile and gently grasp the cock grind and slowly started to pull it off while still thrusting his hips. "Cum my little mate cum" he said as he came deep inside sora's ass filling it up to the brim with his seed  
As Sora shot his load he felt a shiver pass threw his body when it was filled with his Alpha's cum.

Adam held Sora close and pulled him under the covers. "My mate"'he said kissing Sora. "My beautiful mate"  
A small blue note appeared on the bed side table.  
it Had only five words written on it "You're Welcome" and "It's a Boy"

Adams eyes widen in shock as he looked down at sora's stomach before smiling softly and pulled him closer unknowingly shifting into his beast form and purred. "My mate and my children"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


	4. Chapter 4

Sora slept peacefully his stomach giving off a soothing warmth as his mate slept against Adam. Adam had woken up but didn't move his mind was filled with images of him, Sora and a cute little boy with his looks and Sora’s eyes and personality. It made his inner beast purr with pleasure.

The Castle was moving smoothly to the next world. It was Radiant Gardens, formerly known as Hollow Bastion.

Adam knew he should get up and so should Sora, and he had a perfect way to wake him up. Changing into his beast form, he slid his cock in between Sora’a cheeks and started to rock back and forth. "Sora," purred Beast as his furry hands reached down and rubbed his mate’s stomach.

Letting out a drowsy moan, Sora slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his mate.

Beast smiled back and leaned down to kiss his mate, the head of his cock kissing Sora’s hole. "We're approaching the next world." Looking up, Sora's smile brightened as he saw the world his friends lived in.

Adam stood and helped Sora get dressed and the two made their way down so that they could get transported down to Hollow Bastion. The Shopping area was busy with people running about and kids playing games.

Adam watched as kids ran around and he smiled softly as he could imagine his own kid doing the same with him and Sora smiling happily. Leon spotted Sora and made his way to greet him.

Adam was surprised by the tall brown haired scared blue eyed make and he found himself licking his lips. "Sora, who's this~," asked Beast with a pleased purr.  
"This is Leon, Adam." Sora said, waving and greeting Leon before following him to Merlin's house.

As they walked Adams eyes eyed Leon's ass and he licked his lips, he leaned over to his mate’s ear. "He's next," he growled in his ear. Sora had to hold back a moan at the thought of how Adam would react to seeing Cloud and others.

The duo arrived at Merlins house and were lead inside and were greeted by the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

Sora stood beside Adam as the girls and Cid said their greeting, he could feel Adam tense when he laid eyes on Cloud.

Adam felt a growl build up in his chest as he saw the blond haired blue eyed male, he could tell this male was strong like Leon and his beast wanted both under him like it had down with Sora.

Merlin popped up, and after looking at Sora, started congratulating him and conjuring up some gifts for the baby shocking everyone.

Adam sighed. "I was hoping to surprise you…" he said, looking at Sora.

"With what?" Sora asked, while the Committee was glaring at Adam.

"A boy, Sora," said Adam, smiling. "You’re pregnant with my son. Our son"  
Sora smiled and fainted in shock.

Adam caught his mate and looked at the glaring committee. "Surprise?" He said with a nervous chuckle.

In an instant Sora was in Yuffie's arms while Cloud and Leon had their blades drawn. Adam growled and in a flash changed into his beast form, and Cloud and Leon were shocked by the sudden change and could not block the attack.

Beast had moved faster than before, and had pinned the two to the ground and growled at the rest of them. Smiling, Merlin waved his wand and the four males were back in The Castle Sans clothing.

Grinning beast gently placed Sora on the bed before snapping two collars around Leon and Cloud’s necks. It took a few moments for their brains to catch up but they tried to cover their bodies while demanding to be let go.

Beast growled. "Silence" he ordered.

Both males went quite as Beast admired their bodies. They both were ripped and muscled, with Cloud being a bit more muscled, the scars on his body just adding to his sexiness, while Leon was more lean and fit. Both of their cocks were large, Leon being 8 inches with a crown of brown hair and Cloud having 9 inches with a crown of blond hair.

Sora sat up, rubbing his eyes while muttering about having a wonderful dream.

Beast turned to Sora. "Welcome back, my love," said Beast as he moved over and kissed him.

Moaning into the kiss, Sora asked "Is it true?"

Beast nodded. "Yes Sora, you’re pregnant and," he gestures to Leon and cloud. "I brought a few gifts.” Blushing, Sora felt his hole twitch at the sight of his friend’s naked bodies.

"What should we have them do first, my dear?" said Beast as he pulled Sora into his lap, letting his cock slip between Sora's legs and rub along Sora's own cock.

Sora leaned up and whispered, "I want to taste them but for them to do it willingly, love."

Beast nodded. "Speak and speak truthfully. Do both of you care for Sora?"

"We love him and want to be with him…" both males said with their cheeks red.

Beast grinned. "He is my mate and as such has submitted to me," he eyed them, "would you be willing to do the same?"

Looking at each other and then Sora, they nodded their heads.

Beast grinned. "Then come here and let him taste you." he ordered.

Moving, the two stood in reach, their cocks hard and dripping.

Beast leaned over and whispered to Sora. "You taste them Sora. I'm going to get their holes ready."

Sora leaned forward and took Leon into his mouth while stroking Cloud.

Beast moved towards a box and pulled out a bottle. It was marked "Eatable Lube." He gave a chuckle and made his way back over to Cloud and Leon, and stood behind them. Sora moved his free hand to spread Leon's cheeks for Adam, making him moan.

Giving his mate a nod. Beast popped the cap of the lube and squeezed a good amount on his fingers before rubbing it in and pushing one finger into Leon’s hole. Leon moaned as his hole was stretched by the thick finger.

Beast gave a pleased growl, Leon was tight and that pleased and excited Beast. He pushed his finger in deeper, and then pushed another in, and began to spread his hole open. Moving off, Sora started sucking Cloud, moaning at the taste.

Beast lowered his self to his knees and pulled his fingers free, he cupped Leon's round frim cheeks and spread them before pressing his tongue against his hole. Leon moaned and pushed back onto Beast's tongue.

Beast licked the hole, loving the taste as the lube helped loosen the hole up enough so that his tongue could slip in. He moved one hand over to Cloud’s ass and began groping his cheeks. Leaning in, Cloud and Leon started to make out while moaning loudly.

Beast pulled his tongue back and began a pattern he licked the hole, kissed it, then had his tongue plunge back inside, letting the older brunette’s insides get nice and wet as one of his lubed fingers slipped inside Cloud's hole. Sora swallowed Cloud to the base and groped his ass.

Beast pushed another finger into Cloud’s ass and spread his hole as he ate away at Leon's, curling his tongue inside his ass.

Both males moaned as their holes were worked, and Beast pulled his face from Leon's ass and gave it a smack as he pulled his finger’s from Cloud’s and gave his a smack. "Hm, now then, why don't the two of you get me nice and wet so I can claim your asses." Dropping to their knees they started worshiping Beast's large cock.

Beast moaned and ran his furry hands through their hair. "Hm~, how do they taste Sora?"

Blushing, Sora said, "Delicious, my love," while moving to hug Beast and whisper, "No fucking them as Beast, okay?"

Beast growled. "Why not?" He whispered back.

"This is for me only" Sora said, kissing him.

Nodding Beast changed back into Adam, who grabbed Sora and pulled him close. "When I'm done with them, the Beast is gonna wreck your ass." Blushing, Sora nodded his head and moved to watch, his cock hard and dripping.

Adam watched as his two new mates licked his cock and he smiled. "That's it, get me nice and lubed up." he said, patting their heads. "Who gets it first?"

"Leon, go first." Sora called out as he rubbed his stomach.

Adam grinned and hoisted the older brunette up by his legs, and turned him so Cloud could watch his face. "Get ready, my dear." Whispered Adam before pushing Leon down at the same time he thrusted his cock upward, sheathing himself inside of Leon's tight ass. Leon moaned as his cherry was popped by the thick cock. while Cloud moved to lay with Sora.

Adam gave a growl as he gripped Leon's thighs and began to bounce him up and down on his cock. With his head thrown back, Leon played with his nipples, begging for more. Sora looked up as a small poof of smoke covered the bed side table.

Adam continued to thrust in to Leon's ass looked over towards Sora. "What is it?"

"Apparently any of the sub males can get pregnant when they become your mate," Sora said, blushing red from the note.

Adam grinned. He looked at Leon and gave him a fanged smirk, he pulled out to the tip and began to piston his hips upward with a loud smack each time he pushed into Leon's ass. Leon was reduced to drooling from the rough fucking.

"How much do you enjoy it," growled Adam as he moved his hand down and began to jerk Leon off. "Tell me how much you enjoy it and I will breed you, my new bitch."

"I love it. Please give me more!" Leon begged pushing back with each thrust.

"Do you want me to breed you? To make you the second mother of my children?" Asked Adam as he leaned up and bit Leon's ear lobe.

"Oh fuck yes, breed me!" Leon said with his eyes closed.

Adam groaned as he jerked Leon off faster before snapping his hips upward and blowing his load deep into Leon's ass. Like in his beast form, Adam produced more cum then before, making Leon's stomach swell with his potent seed. Sora smiled, knowing his son would have plenty of family.

Adam pulled out of Leo and laid him on the bed and smacked his ass. "Keep that hole closed and don't let any spill out." Snarled the prince. It took all of Leon's remaining Energy to make it to the bed where he fell asleep.

Adam looked at Cloud and licked his lips. "Crawl over here, get on all fours, and ass in the air, slut." Snarled the prince, his eyes shining with lust. Cloud scrambled into position as ordered.

Adam once again lowered his face to be level with Cloud’s ass. He cupped his bubble butt cheeks and gave them a squeeze before spreading them and diving right in, his tongue piercing Cloud’s tight ring. Cloud moaned as his hole was stretched by the tongue.

Adam attacked his hole, his tongue licking, piercing, and curling like it had done to Leon before, trying to reduce the blond haired male to a drooling moaning, mess.

As Sora laid on the bed, he looked through the bedside table and found a book with all the males he had met in his journey.

Adam pulled away from Cloud’s ass and lined up his cock and thrusted in, going balls deep in a single thrust. Cloud moaned, his arms going weak as his prostate was abused. Adam snarled as he gripped Cloud’s hips roughly. He pulled out to the tip and thrusted in, his cock striking Cloud’s prostate right away as the beastly prince began to pound away at his hole. Cloud's cock shot a load of cum as he collapsed bonelessly on the bed.

Adam didn't stop thrusting as he smacked cloud’s ass. "hm~, such a good tight slut." Moaned Adam as he leaned over so his chest was against his back and thrust in harder. Cloud begged to be bred. "Hm~, such a fine ass does deserve to be bred," he leaned over and licked Cloud’s neck before he started to slam fuck Cloud, his cock abusing the blond’s sweet spot. Cloud ended up shooting two more loads on the bed before he passed out, his hole still getting fucked.

Adam let out a roar worthy of his beast form before shooting his second load into Cloud’s ass, filling the blond up like he had done Leon, making the blond’s stomach bulge as it was filled with his cum.

Sora smiled and said, "Adam, come here. Looks like Genie left another gift."

Adam pulled out of Cloud, making sure to slap his ass to keep his seed inside. Making his way over to his first mate, he saw the book filled with images of guys from Sora’s adventures and he smiled. "I'm only saying this once. I love that genie."

Sora looked through the book and pointed out the ones he knew Adam would like, starting With Riku, Tidus and Wakka.

Adam licked his lips. "Oh yes they'll do nicely.”

"There is also one that could match you in strength and one that could use rescuing." Sora said as he slid onto the hard cock while showing Hercules and Aladdin to Adam.

Adam's eyes roamed the muscle bound stud and he grinned. "He's submissive" he said just from looking at his picture.

Sora nodded and flipped thru the book until he came upon a page with the words 'cum here' written over an image of a keyhole.

Adam grinned. "Looks like you need to use your special key to unlock this door." He said as he slowly changed into beast form, his cock still hard as ever and his balls still filled with potent seed. Sora moaned and bounced, holding the book so when he shot his load, it would hit it.

Grabbing his mate’s hips, he held Sora so his back was to his chest and thrusted his first mate down on his hard cock. Sora moaned that he was close.

Beast basically used Sora as a human cock sleeve, pulling him up and thrusting him back down. The two previous orgasms had left him very sensitive so it only took a few more thrusts before he slammed Sora down and was cumming into his ass once again, his cock shooting ropes of cum that not only filled Sora up to the brim, but nailed his sweet spot with each shot. Groaning, Sora's load splashed the page which formed a real keyhole that shot a beam of light into Sora's heart.

Beast instantly pulled Sora, Cloud, and Leon close, and was prepared to combat whatever came out. A glow surrounded Sora before forming into a second form.

Beast’s eyes widened as a fifth person appeared on their bed. On his hands and knees panting was a naked Roxas. And Beast’s eye widened further, seeing the younger, panting, naked blond haired male. The book showed many new pages including one of Roxas and explained what he was to Adam and Sora, and that now he was Sora's brother.

Adam grinned down at the panting form of Roxas. "Oh yes, I do love that genie."  
Sora leaned forward and pulled the tired blond up to cuddle, and place a good night kiss on Adam's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166


End file.
